14 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Magnificus, odc. 16 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważny Koncert, część 1, odc. 19 (Big Time First Concert P1); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 3/7 W puszczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Relacja z greckokatolickich uroczystości św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Chrzanowie; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Druga szansa II - odc. 10/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 10, Thanks Ungiven); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 1. Egzotyczna Azja; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Smaki polskie - Piersi z gęsi; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Polskie Wakacje - Pod Tatrami - "Góralski zwyk"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2566 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 5, Ostatnie podejście (MacGyver II, ep. 5, Final Approach); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /11/; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Doktor Wezół - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie Mistrzostw Świata w Brazylii (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:30 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie Mistrzostw Świata w Brazylii (2) (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Wojna i pamięć - Agent nr 1 - txt. str. 777 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 MacGyver II - odc. 5, Ostatnie podejście (MacGyver II, ep. 5, Final Approach); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Persona non grata 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Jerzy Stuhr, Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Bekker, Andrzej Chyra, Remo Girone, Victoria Zinny, Halina Golanko, Tadeusz Bradecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /10/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 10 Mecz (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le football); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 11 Urodziny Jadwini (Le Petit Nicolas ep. L'aniversairre de Marie - Edwige); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 559; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 M jak miłość - odc. 560; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Herkules - odc. 36 Ostatnia nauka Chejrona (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Centaur Mentor Journey); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1116 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 326 Na przystanku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 29; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Nabożeństwo Kościoła Ewangelicko - Metodystycznego w Klarysewie; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gdzieś w Afryce - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 14 "Nowy chłopak"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Tancerze - odc. 6 To tylko miłość; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Mundial 2014 - skrót: 17:05 Herkules - odc. 36 Ostatnia nauka Chejrona (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Centaur Mentor Journey); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Baron24 - odc. 8 "Francuski skarb" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Neo - nówka rządzi (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 07 zgłoś się - odc. 15/21 - Skok śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Czy świat oszalał? - Trzydzieści lat wojny w imię Boga - odc. 2/ 2 (ep. 2/ 2) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Thomas Johnson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Na sygnale - odc. 13/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Na sygnale - odc 14/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Aida - odc. 13 ost. - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Trzydzieści lat wojny w imię Boga - odc. 2/ 2 (ep. 2/ 2) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Thomas Johnson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową 96'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Bradecki, Monika Krzywkowska, Paweł Okraska, Szymon Bobrowski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Fabisiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Opole 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 14.07 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda - 14.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Uzdrowiska Polskie - odc. 4 - Bochnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Opolskie na lato - odc. 9 Głuchołazy źródełka; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Raport z Polski Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dzika Polska - Jezioro osobowości; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda - 14.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Schronieni pod libańskim cedrem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Rewolucja francuska - Fałszywy kadr 25'; program historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Zakrocki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Z innej strony - Francja 33'; reportaż; reż.:Borys Lankosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju - Para w Polskę - Węgorzewo odc. 13; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Fama'98 - Zieleni się sen złoty; koncert; STEREO 14:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Na paryskim bruku 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Schronieni pod libańskim cedrem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 23; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Lwowski sport; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:34 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Pocztówka z Opolszczyzny; felieton 17:40 Tajemnice Opolszczyzny - Kościeliska - Jadwiga; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Telewizja nieduża - odc. 10; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kwiaty i ogrody - Oczko wodne; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport Opolski 19:00 Opolskie na lato - odc. 10 Turawa żeglarstwo; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tajemnice Opolszczyzny; reportaż 19:10 Ginące zawody - odc. 28 Tapicer przyjedzie do ciebie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego - odc. 11 Jerzy Beski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Podwodna Polska - Morska Elita; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lapidarium Opolskie - Kopice cz. 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Niecodzienni, nietypowi, niezwykli - odc. 4 Nasz dom; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 14.07 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 14.07 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najsłynniejsze gole biało - czerwonych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Podróże z góralem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie Mistrzostw Świata w Brazylii (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:25 Schronieni pod libańskim cedrem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 AgroSzansa - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Śląska pomoc; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Rączka gotuje - EFS Gotuje z Rączką; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Rewolucja francuska - Fałszywy kadr 25'; program historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Zakrocki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Z innej strony - Francja 33'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Borys Lankosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 13 Posterunek 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 MEGA HIT - Wulkan - film katastroficzny, USA, 1997 22.20 Nożownik - thriller sensacyjny USA, 2003 0.20 Enigma - dramat wojenny, USA, Wielka Brytania, 2001 2.55 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Bitwa o dom 11.10 Dr House I - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Surowi rodzice - reality show 21.50 Sekrety chirurgii - reality show 22.50 Agenci NCIS VIII - serial sensacyjny 23.50 Kamuflaż II - serial sensacyjny, USA 0.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 1.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.35 Sekrety Magii 2.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 3.55 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem-Słowiński Park Narodowy 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystian Matysek, Dorota Adamkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 21 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 8) - Koncert - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 22 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 9) - Mag - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /10/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 11 - Zaczarowane pantofelki; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 5/5 Na tropie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Echo podmokłej puszczy 24'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Purzycka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 31/75 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Mazury 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost. - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (201); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki polskie - Sandacz z rusztu z warzywami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 985* - Działania operacyjne; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Galeria - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Bałkany - Joanna (517); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 31/75 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Spalić Londyn cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 21* seria II - Grupa Rainera - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Dziwna dynia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Mazury 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Fruits power (518); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 2) - Nieme krzyki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Komisarz Alex - odc. 16 (seria II, odc. 3) - Feralne zdjęcie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Plaża w Międzyzdrojach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Mazury 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 5/5 Na tropie; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Dziwna dynia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Tajlandia - Fruits power (518); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 31/75 - Elita; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Moskwa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Plaża w Międzyzdrojach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia DR1 05:20 Bidt af naturen (6) 05:50 Frilandshaven (7:8) 06:20 Historier med Søren Ryge (15) 06:50 Landsbykongerne (2:4) 07:20 Aftenshowet 08:10 Kender Du Typen? (4) 08:50 Organer for livet? (1:2) 09:35 OBS 09:40 Doktor Finlay (21:27) 10:30 Antikkrejlerne (383) 11:15 Antikkrejlerne (384) 12:00 Skattejægerne 2012 (6) 12:30 Kender du typen 2013 (7) 13:10 Gintberg på Kanten - Klampenborg 13:50 Hun så et mord (76) 14:35 Hun så et mord (77) 15:25 Fader Brown (27) 16:10 Fader Brown (28) 16:55 Jordemoderen III (5:10) 17:50 TV AVISEN 18:00 AntikQuizzen 18:30 TV AVISEN med Sporten 18:55 Vores vejr 19:05 Aftenshowet 19:55 TV AVISEN 20:00 Hammerslag - Sommerhuse ved vestkysten (1:10) 20:45 Forsvundne Arvinger: Det hemmelige barn (1:8) 21:30 TV AVISEN 21:55 Sundhedsmagasinet: Slidgigt 22:20 Sporten 22:30 Beck: Øje for øje 00:00 Taggart: Retfærdighed og hævn (1:3) 00:50 Fader Brown (22) 01:35 Til undsætning (47:48) 02:20 Doktor Finlay (20:27) 03:10 Kender du typen 2013 (7) 03:50 Gintberg på Kanten - Klampenborg 04:20 AntikQuizzen 04:45 Camilla - Boller af stål (4) DR2 07:00 Christian Degn i krigens skygge 07:30 Under fire øjne - Alan Ayckbourn 08:20 Livets spil - fodbold i Brasilien 10:00 Den rigeste procent (3:6) 10:30 Den rigeste procent (4:6) 11:00 Din yndlingsmad: Brødfabrikken 12:00 En reporter går i land: Rwanda (1:7) 13:00 En reporter går i land: New Orleans (2:7) 14:00 Din yndlingsmad: Cornflakesfabrikken 15:00 På vildspor i ødemarken (6:6) 16:00 Monsen på vildspor (1:5) 17:00 DR2 Dagen 18:30 Din yndlingsmad: Slikfabrikken 19:30 Den rigeste procent (6:6) 20:00 En dreng på dødsgangen 20:45 Dokumania: Mord i familien 22:00 Kim Leine - mit liv som misbruger 22:30 Deadline 23:00 Ydmygelse, overgreb og broderskab 23:55 Det nye rumkapløb 00:45 Putins Lege 02:15 Deadline Nat DR3 06:00 Morgengymnastikken: Burlesque, twerk og dans for mænd 09:40 The Late Show med Stephen Colbert 10:20 Med livet som indsats (4:8) - Loven om energibevarelse 10:50 Prinsesser fra Blokken (3:4) 11:15 Prinsesser fra Blokken (4:4) 11:45 Verdens vildeste TV: Brasilien 12:10 Australiens extreme misbrugere 13:00 Dyrenes syv dødssynder (3:7) 13:45 Dyrenes syv dødssynder (4:7) 14:30 Mord på film: Actionfilm 15:00 Doctor Who X (7:12) 15:50 Mænd og høns 17:30 Ekstreme præstationer: Sherpa 18:15 Tykke Ida (1:2) 18:45 Michael Jackson - de unge år 20:15 The Late Show med Stephen Colbert 21:00 The Matrix 23:10 You Don't Mess With the Zohan 00:55 The Late Show med Stephen Colbert 01:40 The Deep End 03:15 Kigger På Mennesker 04:15 Kigger På Mennesker DR K 05:40 Ugeavisen (16:52) 06:05 Ugeavisen (17:52) 06:30 Nikolaj og Julie (7:22) 07:10 Nikolaj og Julie (8:22) 08:00 P2 Radioavis 08:05 Morgenandagten på DR K 08:27 Dagens sang: ABC-sangen 08:35 Hvornår var det nu det var 09:20 Hvornår var det nu det var 10:05 Galskab: Journal nr. 29.264 - Sofie 10:45 Danmarks hemmelige forsvar (1:4) 11:25 Monopolets Helte - Poul Nesgaard 12:10 Monopolets Helte - Gorm & Gregers 13:05 Gensyn med Jørgen Ryg 13:55 Gamle Danmark (10) 15:20 De skabte Danmark (1:4) 16:00 Dronning til alle tider (1:6) 16:30 Dronning til alle tider (2:6) 17:00 Dronningen tager imod (1:5) 17:25 Dronningen tager imod (2:5) 17:55 Astrid Lindgren - Sorgfugl (1:3) 18:55 Auktionshuset Christie's 250 år (1:2) 19:55 Dagens sang: ABC-sangen 20:00 Betties tur 21:45 Vejen til Mandalay (2:3) 22:45 Rick Stein i Wien 23:45 Smagen af Danmark - I lære som surdejsbager (1:6) 00:15 Møbler til tiden - en film om Børge Mogensen 01:15 Med koldt blod 03:25 Bryggeren (12:12) 04:25 Hvornår var det nu det var 04:55 Hvornår var det nu det var TV 2 06:00 Nyhederne 06:30 Go' morgen Danmark 12:00 Nyhederne 12:30 Regionale nyheder 12:40 Størst 13:30 Danmark ifølge Bubber (14) 13:55 Danmark ifølge Bubber (15) 14:25 CPH Lufthavnen 15:00 CPH Lufthavnen 15:30 Grænsepatruljen 16:00 Heathrow - lufthavnen, der aldrig sover 17:00 Nyhederne 17:16 Regionale nyheder 17:25 Go' aften Danmark 17:55 Dit vintervejr 18:00 Nyhederne 18:20 Regionale nyheder 18:25 Go' aften Danmark 19:00 Nyhederne 19:30 Regionalprogram 20:00 Årgang 0 (4) 20:50 Opdrag en vinder (4) 21:25 Kan man spise sig rask? (4) 22:00 Nyhederne 22:27 Regionale nyheder 22:45 Født uartig? (2) 23:30 Løgn og bedrag på Facebook 00:25 Grænsepatruljen 00:55 Grænsepatruljen 01:25 Virgin Atlantic - helt oppe i skyerne 02:20 Castle (145) 03:10 The Following (24) 04:00 Nyhederne og Vejret TV 2 Charlie 06:25 Små og store synder (224) 07:15 Små og store synder (225) 08:10 The Good Wife (140) 09:00 The Good Wife (141) 09:45 Doc Martin (50) 10:35 Skadestuen i Holby (38) 11:30 Skadestuen i Holby (39) 12:25 Bjerglægen (17) 13:15 Bjerglægen (18) 14:05 Kommissær Rex (49) 15:00 Kommissær Rex (50) 15:55 Fornyet mistanke (74) 16:50 Death in Paradise (19) 17:50 Murdoch-mysterierne (113) 18:40 Lige i skabet 19:20 Talkshowet Meyerheim 20:10 Spørg Charlie 20:40 Inspector Lynley - hævnens nat 22:15 Hvem vil være millionær? 23:00 Jarls Quizshow (6) 23:45 Lige i skabet 00:30 Airport 01:00 Venner for livet (7) 01:55 Venner for livet (8) 02:50 Frikendt (10) TV 3 Denmark 05:10 100 Code (7) 06:00 The Grinder (18) 06:25 Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares USA (9) 07:10 Mit plastikmareridt 3 (8) 08:05 Luksusfælden (2) 09:05 Luksusfælden (4) 10:05 Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares USA (67) 11:00 Masterchef 2014 (18) 12:00 Mit plastikmareridt 3 (9) 13:00 The Kardashians (125) 14:00 The Kardashians (126) 15:00 Don't be Tardy (3) 15:30 Don't be Tardy (4) 16:00 Don't be Tardy (5) 16:30 Don't be Tardy (6) 17:00 Luksusfælden 13 (4) 18:00 Real Housewives of Beverly Hills 7 (18) 19:00 Real Housewives of Beverly Hills 7 (19) 20:00 Forsidefruer (7) 21:00 Real Housewives of Beverly Hills 8 (9) 22:00 Paradise Hotel 2018 (42) 23:00 S.w.a.t. (3) 00:00 Labor Day 02:05 NCIS (158) 02:55 NCIS (159) 03:40 Bones (167) 04:25 Bones (168) TV 2 Zulu 05:00 The Following (5) 05:40 Dybvaaaaad! 06:15 Dybvaaaaad! 06:45 Will og Grace (119) 07:10 Will og Grace (120) 07:35 Beverly Hills 90210 Classic (235) 08:25 Beverly Hills 90210 Classic (236) 09:15 Beverly Hills 90210 (237) 10:00 Beverly Hills 90210 (238) 10:55 Dawsons Creek (8) 11:40 Dawson's Creek (9) 12:30 Sex & the City (49) 13:05 Sex & the City (50) 13:45 Desperate Housewives (145) 14:30 Desperate Housewives (146) 15:20 Glee (14) 16:10 Dybvaaaaad! 16:45 American Dad (38) 17:15 American Dad (39) 17:40 Modern Family (1) 18:05 Modern Family (2) 18:30 Venner (169) 19:00 Venner (170) 19:30 Dybvaaaaad! 20:00 Dybvaaaaad! 20:40 Rain Man 22:55 SJIT Happens! (7) 23:30 SJIT Happens! (8) 00:00 Natholdet 00:30 Natholdet 01:05 Det alt for store Linda P show (2) 01:50 Dybvaaaaad! 02:20 Dybvaaaaad! 02:50 Dybvaaaaad! 03:20 Last Man Standing (16) 03:45 Last Man Standing (17) 04:15 The Following (5) TV 2 Fri 06:25 Masterchef – de professionelle 07:30 Masterchef – de professionelle 08:35 Franske loppefund (7) 09:30 Franske loppefund (8) 10:20 Sommer med Ernst (3) 11:10 Sommer med Ernst (4) 12:00 Bolighjælp på vej (2) 12:50 Bolighjælp på vej (3) 13:40 Bolighjælp på vej (4) 14:35 Hjemlig nemlig 15:25 Hjemlig nemlig 16:15 Location, Location, Location (13) 17:10 Location, Location, Location 18:00 Sommerhytten 18:30 Krejlerkongen (21) 19:10 Krejlerkongen (22) 19:45 Han, hun og drømmeslottet – på tur (16) 20:40 Mit luksushus 21:15 Sommerhytten 21:45 Krejlerkongen 22:25 Krejlerkongen 23:05 Grilltjansen (3) 23:50 Køkkentjansen (2) 00:35 Masterchef – de professionelle 01:40 Masterchef – de professionelle 02:45 Mere hus for pengene 03:40 Mere hus for pengene (3) 04:35 Smag på hele verden (6) TV 3 Puls 08:00 Fra skrot til slot (53) 09:00 Ekstreme samlere (23) 10:00 Dr. Phil (67) 11:00 Dr. Phil (68) 12:00 Ekstreme samlere (24) 13:00 Depotjægerne 6 (4) 13:30 Depotjægerne 6 (5) 14:00 Depotjægerne 6 (6) 14:30 Depotjægerne 6 (7) 15:00 Dr. Phil 15 (138) 16:00 Dr. Phil 15 (139) 19:05 Kærlighedens overraskelser 21:00 Det rigtige valg 23:00 Redningskvinder (21) 00:00 Redningskvinder (22) 01:00 Jeopardy 3 (20) 02:00 Jeopardy 3 (21) 02:55 Til døden dem skiller 3 (8) 03:45 Til døden dem skiller 3 (9) 04:35 Depotjægerne fra Canada 4 (7) DR Ramasjang 08:20 Mashas eventyr (9) 08:30 Sofus (4) 08:45 Mit kæledyr - en høne 08:55 Minisekterne (19) 09:00 Skæg med tal 09:30 Lille Nørd 10:00 Vilde venner II (2) 10:20 Den fortryllede karrusel (45) 10:30 Kaj og Andrea spiller "Tør du?" 11:00 Motor Mille på cirkustur (1) 11:15 Quizdyrene - Araen Sugar 11:25 Ramasjang Mysteriet II (4) 12:00 Bamses billedbog 12:25 Ramasjang Rally 12:55 Rosa fra Rouladegade II (9) 13:20 Byttebiksen (8) 13:40 Ring til Ramasjang 13:55 Sikker & Søn II (20) 14:05 Onkel Rejes Sørøvershow (7) 14:30 Der var engang.... 15:00 Rita og Krokodille - Hulen 15:05 Masha og Bjørnen (13) 15:15 Morten Skildpadde (3) 15:40 Gurli Gris III (24) 15:50 Chuggington (3) 16:00 Chuggington (4) 16:10 Yakari IV (9) 16:25 Junglebogen (7) 16:35 Junglebogen (8) 16:45 Pyjamasheltene (7) 17:00 Skæg med bogstaver - G 17:25 Sofus (1) 17:40 Min mosters historier (4) 17:50 Heino fikser alt - Ornitologen (4) 18:00 Robin Hood - spilopper i Sherwood-skoven (39) 18:10 Yakari III (6) 18:25 F for Får (18) 18:30 Grumme rim (2:2) 19:00 Tree Fu Tom (17) 19:25 Zorro (15) 19:45 Mumitroldene (27) 20:00 Godnat - nu går vi i seng 20:15 Ramasjang sover